


Fervency

by tethrasing



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tethrasing/pseuds/tethrasing
Summary: Tekēhu and the Watcher take some time to indulge before they are needed elsewhere.





	Fervency

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I filled ages ago on tumblr for "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing" and "a hoarse whisper 'kiss me.'" Huge shout out to the good folks in the pillars of eternity discord for their help and encouragement while I wrote this.

Tekēhu’s lips curved into a smile as he felt Quarin’s warm lips press against the inside of his wrist. He didn’t know if it was because Quarin was a fire godlike or if he just naturally ran hot, but Tekēhu enjoyed feeling the Watcher’s warm lips against his cooler skin.

 

“Tekēhu,” Quarin cooed in a sing song voice.

 

Tekēhu kept his eyes closed. The two were still in bed, the early morning light filtering in through the windows of the captain’s quarters. Soon the Watcher and Ngati’s chosen would be needed elsewhere, but for now the two of them enjoyed their leisure time.

 

Quarin left another warm kiss, this time on Tekēhu’s palm.

 

“I know you’re awake, Tekēhu,” Quarin said, slightly louder than before.

 

“Ekera, I may be awake, but I do not want you to stop,” Tekēhu replied.

 

Quarin chuckled. A moment later, he moved so his body was straddling Tekēhu’s. Tekēhu let out an appreciative noise, finally opening his eyes. For a moment, Quarin stayed above him, regarding him with his usual crooked smile. Then, with one smooth movement, he leaned in so his lips were just above Tekēhu’s.

 

“Kiss me,” he whispered.

 

Tekēhu smiled and obliged, lifting his head to close the small gap between them. The kiss started gentle, but quickly turned more fervent. Quarin brought his hands to tangle in Tekēhu’s tentacles, gently pulling on them. Tekēhu couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. By the time Quarin pulled back, his pupils were blown wide and he was breathing heavily. Tekēhu was in a similar state.

 

“Captain, I believe we still have some time before we are needed elsewhere-“ Tekēhu began.

 

Before he could finish, Quarin was kissing him again. Tekēhu let his hands roam over Quarin’s broad back, feeling the old scars and burns that littered his skin. When he felt Quarin’s tongue swipe against his mouth, he opened his lips to accept it. Their tongues languidly glided over each other.

 

Soon, Quarin pulled away and took hold of both of Tekēhu’s wrists, pinning them above Tekēhu’s head. Tekēhu made a show of wriggling against Quarin’s hands as the two godlikes smirked at each other. Tekēhu did enjoy the games they played, even if they were a bit tame by his standards. He was happy to do what Quarin was comfortable with.

 

“What say, Captain? Has my performance been lacking in some way? For what do you punish me?”

 

“Your _performance_ is always more than adequate,” Quarin replied, leaning down to nip at Tekēhu’s neck, eliciting a gasp from the marine godlike, “This is for that wicked mouth of yours.”

 

Holding Tekēhu’s arms in place with one hand, Quarin brought his other hand to tug on Tekēhu’s tentacles once again. He put his mouth to work kissing and sucking at Tekēhu’s neck and collarbone.

 

Leaving behind the charade of shackling Tekēhu’s arms, Quarin moved down Tekēhu’s body to leave open-mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen. His hands settled at Tekēhu’s hips, just above the waistband of his underclothes, warming the skin there. Tekēhu’s cock was hard and it pressed insistently against Quarin’s body.

 

Quarin settled himself between Tekēhu’s legs and hooked his fingers in Tekēhu’s underclothes, but stopped to look up at him. He had a gleam in his eye and he had smiled his usual crooked smile.

 

“Is this my next punishment, Captain?” Tekēhu quipped, “Denied satisfaction before we’ve even begun?”

 

“What? No,” Quarin said, shaking his head as he dropped out of character momentarily in his confusion, “I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them.”

 

Tekēhu couldn’t deny the thrill that went up his spine at the idea of Quarin touching him without being able to see what he was doing.

 

Tekēhu did as he was told and closed his eyes. He felt Quarin slowly slip his underclothes off his body and discard them on the floor. Quarin ran his hands gently over his thighs, pressing kisses upwards towards his crotch. Tekēhu’s breath caught in his throat at the romantic gesture – no matter how much time he spent with Quarin, Tekēhu didn’t think he would ever get used to his tenderness.

 

Then, Tekēhu’s breath caught in his throat again when he felt Quarin place a kiss to the base of his cock. Without warning, Quarin took Tekēhu’s cock into his mouth and Tekēhu gasped. Quarin pulled back, licking at the head and making Tekēhu’s hips jerk. Tekēhu felt Quarin bring an arm to rest on his hips to hold him in place as he continued to lick at his cock.

 

Quarin’s mouth left Tekēhu’s cock only to be replaced with his hand. One of Quarin’s strong arms still held his hips in place as his other hand stroked him firmly.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, you know that?” Quarin praised, “All splayed out for me. And you’re doing so well, doing exactly as I say.”

 

Tekēhu opened his mouth, intending to reply with some banter of his own, but found his mounting pleasure had robbed him of his usual mastery of speech. He settled for nodding, hoping that Quarin was looking at his face.

 

Quarin increased the pace of his hand on Tekēhu’s cock. In turn, Tekēhu’s breaths came faster and he could feel his orgasm mounting. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, to see Quarin in between his legs, but kept them shut.

 

“Do you want to come, Tekēhu?” Quarin asked.

 

“Yes,” Tekēhu whimpered.

 

At Tekēhu’s admission, Quarin withdrew his hand. Tekēhu let out a strangled noise, but kept his eyes closed. He felt Quarin move up his body until their faces were level.

 

“Tekēhu, open your eyes.”

 

Tekēhu did as he was told, blinking against the sun coming in through the windows. Quarin looked beautiful, lips swollen and skin glowing in the morning light.

 

“I did not open my eyes-“ Tekēhu began, anxiety creeping into his voice.

 

Quarin cradled his face with one hand and kissed the white spot on his forehead.

 

“That wasn’t a punishment,” Quarin said, “That was a warm up.”

 

Tekēhu felt the tension drain out of him as Quarin reached for the drawer built into the wall next to the bed where he kept the lubricant. Settling himself back between Tekēhu’s legs, Quarin coated his fingers with the substance before gently entering Tekēhu. One finger at a time, he made sure Tekēhu was ready for him. He took off his underclothes and covered his hard cock as well before returning his face to Tekēhu’s.

 

“Ready?”

 

Tekēhu huffed in mock annoyance.

 

“Ekera. You ask this every time and every time I tell you, you do not need to ask.”

 

Dropping all pretense of their power dynamic, Quarin looked at him earnestly.

 

“I do need to ask, Tekēhu. I just…I need to,” he said quietly, offering no further explanation.

 

Tekēhu felt a pang in his heart. He softened his features and nodded. He would ask Quarin about that later.

 

“Very well. I am ready.”

 

Quarin lined up his cock and slowly entered Tekēhu. Gentle, he was always gentle. When he was all the way in, Quarin dropped his head to Tekēhu’s collarbone, one horn resting against the side of Tekēhu’s face, and groaned.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Quarin said, voice muffled as he spoke into Tekēhu’s chest, “I don’t know why I’m caught off guard by this every time. You always feel amazing.”

 

Tekēhu chuckled, but said nothing. The feeling of Quarin’s cock inside him was incredible, but he needed a moment to adjust to the stretch. Quarin lifted his head and caught Tekēhu’s lips in a kiss. As they kissed, Tekēhu felt Quarin bring one of his arms above his head to rest on the bed, then the other. Quarin pinned them in place with one warm hand. When he pulled away, Tekēhu saw he was holding his upper body weight on one elbow.

 

“An impressive feat, Captain.”

 

“What, you think I built up all this muscle just so I could swing a great sword?” Quarin retorted, “Now, if you’re good, I might consider letting you touch me.”

 

“And what if I’m bad? What then?” Tekēhu replied.

 

“My, we’re awfully mouthy today. I should do something about that, hm?” Quarin said, languidly pulling out and pushing his cock back into Tekēhu, making him gasp, “Should I fuck you until you can’t remember how to speak? Until it feels so good you’re a shaking mess?”

 

It took Tekēhu a moment to find his voice. It did things to him when Quarin really took on the dominant role.

 

“If you think you’re capable, Captain,” he managed to say.

 

His response seemed to take Quarin by surprise. After a moment, the fire godlike chuckled quietly as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of Tekēhu.

 

“I think our past experiences would have shown you I’m _more_ than capable. But if you’re still in doubt, I’m happy to prove it to you now.”

 

Quarin leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on Tekēhu’s lips. He groaned as he pulled away. Tekēhu couldn’t help the groans and gasps escaping his own mouth. The sensations were powerful; Quarin’s warm hand holding his wrists in place above his head, Quarin’s body on top of his, Quarin’s hips settled in between his thighs, Quarin’s cock moving steadily in and out of him.

 

“Quarin…” Tekēhu said quietly.

 

“Tell me,” Quarin commanded.

 

“I need…you to…go faster,” Tekēhu implored in between breaths.

 

“You need me to go faster…?”

 

“Please,” Tekēhu nearly whimpered.

 

Quarin obliged, increasing the pace of his thrusts and letting go of Tekēhu’s wrists. Tekēhu immediately brought his hands to grip at Quarin’s back.

 

“You’ve been so good, Tekēhu,” Quarin murmured, “You’ve been so good for me. Doing everything I say.”

 

Tekēhu could only nod. He was overwhelmed with the sensations, especially the increased pace from Quarin. Quarin brought his free hand to tug on Tekēhu’s tentacles, making him moan. Quarin let out a harsh breath and a curse – Tekēhu could tell he was close, but he was working hard to make sure Tekēhu came first.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Tekēhu?” Quarin asked, taking his hand from Tekēhu’s hair and cupping his jaw.

 

“Yes,” Tekēhu breathed.

 

Tekēhu could feel himself on the edge. Quarin gave him another kiss and bit his bottom lip as he pulled away. One more thrust of his hips was enough to push Tekēhu over – he felt his entire body flush with warmth as his orgasm pulsed through him. He moaned loudly into Quarin’s mouth as his cock pulsed in between their bodies. Quarin continued to thrust, working him through it.

 

Distantly, he heard Quarin mutter, “Oh, _fuck_ ,” as he buried his head once again into Tekēhu’s collarbone. The fire godlike kept thrusting as they both rode out their orgasms.

 

When they were both spent, they laid together for several moments, breathing heavily. Tekēhu stroked Quarin’s back as they both came back to themselves. Quarin lifted himself up to look at Tekēhu.

 

“’If you think you’re capable,’” he scoffed, but he was grinning, “The things you say.”

 

Tekēhu chuckled.

 

“I assure you, after this, I have no doubts.”


End file.
